A tear for Fred and the fallen
by Beth'sOfHerBroom
Summary: Post DH, Harry/Ginny A request from my friend. This ones for you Bex, how Harry and Ginny make up after the final battle. One Shot


A tear for Fred and the Fallen

**Author's note: My friend Bex requested this so this is for you Bex! **

**Post DH Harry/Ginny. One shot.**

Ron and Hermione had just left Harry in the boy's dorm to join the others in the great hall. He had just left Dumbledore's study and had told them everything that he and Dumbledore had discussed and what Harry had seen in the pensive. Harry was exhausted both physically and emotionally and all he wanted was to sleep. He crawled into his four poster bed and snuggled under the welcoming, familiar sheets.

Ginny was sat, her face tear stained as sobbed over her dead brothers body. Fred was cold and motionless: next to him were Lupin's and Tonks' bodies both pale and peaceful in death. All those who had died over the years in attempt to bring down Voldemort, all those who had fallen to his curse had not died in vain. They had made the Muggle and Wizarding world a better place to live in. Tonks and Lupin died so Teddy could have the life he deserved, even if it was without his parents. Fred had died defending his family.

Ginny stood, unable to cry anymore she wiped her mascara stained cheeks and numbly walked to the marble staircase. She climbed the stairs in a trance and automatically knew who she wanted to see and where they were. She walked like a zombie to the boy's door and opened it quietly. The bed nearest the door had a lump under the sheets. The lump was sleeping, breathing softly. Ginny neared Harry's bed and carefully pealed back the bed clothes. She gently got in beside Harry, her back to his face; she started sobbing again and tried to control her self. Harry stirred in his sleep. He wrapped his arms around Ginny's waist and hugged her, he whispered softly to her. 'It's over Ginny. Voldemort is dead. And Fred, Lupin, Tonks and so many others died to bring about his downfall.'

Ginny shook a little mascara now covered the red pillow. Harry tugged on her waist a little motioning for her to turn around. She lay facing away from him stubbornly for a moment not wanting Harry to see her cry but Harry murmured in her ear. 'Please Ginny.' She reluctantly turned to face him.

He tightened his grip on her holding her to his chest. 'I love you. I was so afraid you were going to die.' He voiced his inner fears and she softened into his embrace. 'I love you too Harry, when Voldemort had Hagrid carry your body out of the forest I thought you were dead. I screamed so much, I thought my heart had split.' Ginny replied she traced her finger over his scar; he did not flinch away from her touch.

Ginny looked up, emerald eyes met brown and Harry kissed Ginny like he had never before, he put so much feeling into that one kiss just to show her how much she meant to him.

Harry felt into his pouch from Hagrid and produced a small ring. It was silver and had a single diamond in the middle of the band. Inside it had two words engraved gracefully: 'I promise.'

Ginny let out a small gasp before Harry spoke. 'Ginny, will you take this promise ring until we're old enough to marry? I want to be with you for the rest of my life.' Harry said holding the ring up the Ginny. She sat up and Harry did too. 'Harry, I'd love nothing more.' Ginny replied kissing him. 'I promise.' Ginny said. The engraved words inside flashed gold for a moment before returning to normal. He slipped the ring onto Ginny's finger and she gave a soft 'Ooh…' Harry smiled at her. 'Where did you get it?' Ginny asked twiddling it on her finger. 'My dad gave it to my mum, twenty years ago today. Dumbledore told me when I was in the forest supposedly dead. He said it would flash gold for my one and only.' Harry replied dragging Ginny into his lap and holding her, they admired the ring together. 'Harry, it's beautiful.' Ginny beamed quietly. 'So are you. You'll make a beautiful wife and mother.' Harry replied and he kissed Ginny's cheek.

They walked down the stairs hand in hand and entered the Great hall. All eyes turned to them and an almightily cheer erupted from everyone. Harry and Ginny put on a brave face and walked over to the Weasley's and Hermione. Hermione was the first to notice the ring that shined of Ginny's finger. 'Oh! Harry, a promise ring!' Hermione gasped, Mrs Weasley rushed over to her daughter and examined the ring. 'Oh Harry, Lily had a ring just like this twenty years ago, James gave it to her when they were leaving Hogwarts, eighteen and in love.' She reminisced. 'It's the same ring Mrs Weasley, I got it from Dumbledore. I've promised to marry Ginny: when we've finished our education and left school of course.' Harry replied hugging Ginny.

Everyone around them clapped and even those who were mourning and crying managed to smile at them and cheer. Hermione burst into tears and Ron hugged her, tears shining in his own eyes. Suddenly Harry and Ginny were surrounded by all the remaining Weasley's and Hermione, Luna, Neville, Dean and Seamus everyone hugging them and crying. A solitary tear ran down Harry's cheek and landed in Ginny soft auburn curls. She turned to face him, wiped away the tear and kissed him: theirs tears mixed as well as their lips, entwining themselves amidst the crowd.


End file.
